


A Bitter Night

by Traumfahrte



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Ilia is from KGB, M/M, Mainly just sex, Mirror Sex, No RPS is not out of character, Sasha is a Ballerina, See notes for more Context, alternative universe, bottom!sasha, top!Ilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/Traumfahrte
Summary: 萨沙和伊利亚儿时在孤儿院相识，一场意外使他们失散。若干年后，萨沙成为莫斯科剧院芭蕾舞团的首席，和剧院的女演员Elena恋爱中，而伊利亚变成了秘密警察。在命运的撮合下，他们再度相遇……
Relationships: Alexander Abt/Ilia Kulik
Kudos: 4





	A Bitter Night

**Author's Note:**

> 本文只是摘取summary脑洞中的一个部分进行了创作。在正式开始之前，请仔细阅读tag以避雷。

萨沙说“请进”，伊利亚才打开门走了进来。他罕见地穿着黑西装，白衬衫，闪亮的漆皮皮鞋，外面套着一件深色的大衣，怀中抱着一束几乎捧不住的火红的玫瑰，“这是送给你的。”伊利亚说，萨沙于是赶忙接过来，小心翼翼地把这束沉重的玫瑰放到梳妆台上。伊利亚摘了大衣和帽子，又把手套放在那束花边上。外头乱作一团，化妆间里却没有别人。他们就这么面对面地站了一会儿，伊利亚忽然说：“我是来道别的。”

萨沙愣住了，不由追问道：“什么时候走？”问完又感到后悔，盖因回答这种问题是伊利亚工作中的大忌。但伊利亚迟疑了一下，还是回答：“今晚就走，——可能赶不上看你的首演了。”他笑了一下，萨沙从那笑里读出了一丝勉强，于是沉默了：这样的伊利亚是很少见的。你要去哪儿？什么时候回来？他心里有许许多多的问题，但他知道自己一个也不能问，也许哪一个问题就会叫他们同时惹上麻烦。他的目光在伊利亚脸上逡巡着，这张脸如此熟悉而又陌生，成年人的棱角中混着几分尚未完全消去的稚气。同天真无邪的十四岁比起来，如今他们都已经历过太多太多了……伊利亚同样凝望着萨沙，他的目光专注而又深沉，风暴在他眼中酝酿着，像漆黑窗外那场即将倾盆而下的雨；一种颤栗的预感爬上萨沙的脊背，伊利亚说：“我想我已经忍受不了了。”

萨沙感到自己的下巴被猛地抓住了，伊利亚不顾一切地吻了上来。他本能地想要反抗，但伊利亚压制住他的手并未用力，甚至是在微微颤抖着。这颤抖击中了他……他想起十四岁离别的那个夏日午后，他们在足有半人高的草丛中接吻，太阳炎热而又明亮，蜜蜂在耳边嗡嗡飞舞；那时伊利亚的嘴唇就像现在这样颤抖着，不安、笨拙、有些逞强，却又坚定得简直蛮不讲理。萨沙拒绝不了这个吻。伊利亚的手急躁甚至有些粗暴地抚摸着他的身体。他的戏服只穿了一半，甚至还没来得及套上那条多少有些可笑的灯笼裤，上半身那件薄薄的丝绸衬衫更是仿若无物——伊利亚就这么把他压在梳妆台上，一只手在他双腿间漫不经心地揉弄了几下就向后游走，分明的指关节灵巧地在他的股缝间摩擦；另一只手用力地捏住了他一边的乳头，嘴唇吮吸着另一边，熟练地刺激着他的敏感点。快感和痛苦淹没了他的理智，萨沙下意识地弓起身子，但伊利亚的手臂强硬地挡住了他的腰，手指仍然执着地在又深又热的甬道里探索快乐的极限……萨沙的喉咙里控制不住地发出了一声呜咽，腰立了起来，把自己更深地埋进伊利亚的怀中。

浑浑噩噩之间，萨沙忽然听到伊利亚发出一声轻笑。他茫然地抬起头，伊利亚就抓着他的肩膀把他扭过去，正对着化妆台上的镜子：于是他看到——他忽然羞愧地意识到，他有反应了。薄紧身裤完整地勾勒出了勃起的阴茎的形状，前端被微微润湿了，像一张下流而又贪婪的嘴。伊利亚紧贴在他背后，咬着他的耳朵喘气：“明明没有碰过那里……”萨沙恨不得立刻缩着脖子躲起来，但伊利亚又一次抓住了他的下巴，强迫他看向镜子里那个被情欲折磨得可怜兮兮的自己；他单手扒掉了萨沙紧身裤，让勃起的欲望和微张的后穴全都暴露在空气中。萨沙感到伊利亚的阴茎已经抵在穴口了，他整个后背都紧绷了起来，但伊利亚没有动，他喘着气，低声问：“告诉我……萨沙，告诉我，你到底想不想要我？”

在这种令人血脉贲张的时刻问出这样的话，他的语气却是这么的执拗而委屈。萨沙再次陷入了恍惚。伊留什卡——骄傲的伊留什卡，冷酷的伊留什卡，天才的伊留什卡，伤痕累累只为赢得胜利的伊留什卡，孩子气的伊留什卡，……令人心碎的伊留什卡。他抬手去抚摸伊利亚的脸，却被锋利的颧骨硌痛了掌心；他凝视着镜子里伊利亚漆黑的眼睛，那是施与他痛苦与福祉的一双眼睛。萨沙张开嘴，几乎不确定沙哑的喉咙是否还能发声，“我想——”

他没能说完这个句子，因伊利亚立刻进入了他的身体。扩张过的甬道依然艰涩，但伊利亚毫不犹豫地进入到了最深处，与萨沙紧紧地联系在一起。他们同时因为痛苦而倒抽了一口气，一时间都动弹不得。萨沙痛得几乎要蜷缩起来，泪水一下涌进眼眶，但他咬牙忍住了。随即，伊利亚的手指安慰般地抚摸起他的阴茎。萨沙始终没有作声。痛苦是他的老朋友，他过早地学会了独自生活，因此让他难以忍受的从来不是痛苦……而是快乐。伊利亚的嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，空闲的手抚摸着他大腿上的伤疤。痛吗？他问，那声音好像来自梦里，萨沙于是摇摇头，然后又点点头；当然是痛过的，那时候他差点以为自己会死掉，但他没有，这个结果或许比死更加残酷。要是他不能再跳舞了，那他——他们一家人的梦想就没了，母亲该会多伤心啊！为了找回这条腿，他花了很长的时间，从走路开始，每一个步伐、每一个细胞都要重来……但他成功了，他的第一出剧就要开演了；现在却他站在这儿，在他的第一出剧开演前，和伊利亚……

他没有怨恨过伊利亚，在最黑暗的时候也没有。他不知道伊利亚最后的那个眼神究竟是什么意思，但他希望伊利亚知道：永远——他永远也不会怨恨他的，“我没事，”萨沙说。

伊利亚没有作声，只是从背后紧紧地抱住了他。他的腰开始慢慢地摆动起来，阴茎深深浅浅地戳弄着柔软而紧致的内壁，耐心地寻找着熟悉的那一点。化妆镜上的灯泡太亮，把汗水照得闪闪发光，在镜子里看，他的身体上仿佛覆盖着一层流动的水银。萨沙能够看到伊利亚的眼神专注而深情地凝视着自己的身体，像是要把这具身体的每一个细节都记得清清楚楚：长而健康的双腿，流畅的腰线，白皙的皮肤上凸起的骨头的线条，锁骨中间悬挂着的金色的十字架，还有无助地、微微张开的嘴，因为情欲而朦胧的眼睛，勃起的阴茎，被汗湿的头发……伊利亚的眼神好像要看到他的灵魂里去了。他感到自己的耳朵又开始发烫，于是情不自禁地想要躲开伊利亚的视线，后穴微微拧紧，伊利亚好像察觉了他的意图那样，按着他的肩膀不肯放手。

敲门声突然响了，是场务，“还有一刻钟，先生，”年轻人的声音十分轻快，“Elena小姐希望您早点准备——”

萨沙刚想回应，忽然短促地叫出了声，伊利亚立刻狂风暴雨般攻击起那一点来，甚至用一只手托起了萨沙的大腿，迫使他更大地张开腿，把伊利亚的阴茎更深地吞到体内去。萨沙被快感的飓风吹得几乎找不到北。他的后穴仍然有些僵硬，从未有人进入到这么深的处女地，这种开垦的速度完全超出了他的承受能力，萨沙不得不呜咽着收紧了后穴。伊利亚于是毫不犹豫地用另一只手打在了他的屁股上——清脆的“啪”；这一下又沉重又羞耻，后穴周围的肌肉一下放松了，伊利亚终于抵到了最黑暗的地方；萨沙几乎以为他要被名为伊利亚的长刀刺穿了。

场务仍然在敲门，“Abt先生？先生？您在里面吗？发生什么了吗？”萨沙咬住嘴唇，尽可能用平静的声音说：“不……我……没事，”他的声音一下又缩紧了，因为伊利亚忽然退回了一大截，然后又缓缓地向前推进，他甚至能清晰地感受到伊利亚阴茎上每一根血管的温度，“我会……准时出现的。”他的声音颤抖得厉害，但他不愿意向伊利亚求饶。他咬着牙：“告诉Elena小姐，我可以处理好。”

场务应声离开，伊利亚却仍然没有放过他。空气中那股温存的气息消失了。伊利亚近乎残暴地操着他，阴茎大进大出，彼此结合的地方发出淫荡的水声，像是随时都要坏掉。他的手用力地掐着萨沙的手腕，几乎要掐出青紫的痕迹。萨沙感到汗水沿着大腿流下去，蛰得陈年旧疤再度隐痛起来……但他还是一言不发，默默承受着伊利亚的折磨。伊利亚的手玩弄着他的阴茎，几乎带着一种轻蔑地，他附在他耳边残忍地笑：“想象一下我射在你身体里……那么深的地方，怎么也清理不干净，你在台上跳舞的时候，说不定还会一点一点地从体内流出来，观众都会看到你浸湿的裤子……Elena小姐还会觉得你能处理好吗？”他强行去吻萨沙，萨沙却咬紧了嘴唇，血从他嘴角流下来，伊利亚嘴里像生了锈那样苦……但他还是吻着他，他们像被锁链铐住了那样，即便再不舒服也离不开彼此。在伊利亚粗暴的抚摸之下，萨沙终于到达了高潮，但伊利亚捏住了他的根部，“叫我的名字，”他说，声音空空落落的，“叫我的名字。”

沉默，好像一秒钟又好像一个世纪那样的沉默，叫人好像要心脏停跳，“伊留什卡，”萨沙终于说，“伊留什卡。”他清晰地、平静地喊，好像忽然脱离了肉体的快乐，然而下一秒又发出一声长长的呻吟——萨沙和伊利亚同时射了出来。伊利亚的精液灌入他的体内，滚烫、沉重，他几乎错觉自己被下了毒。

高潮结束很久，他们还是紧紧地抱在一起，好像两个在雪原上相遇的浪人，等待着汗一点一点凉下来。伊利亚终于放开了他，萨沙跌坐到沙发上，双腿仍然疲惫地张着，后穴向外流淌着浓稠而乳白的精液，但他的表情丝毫没有性爱后的餍足，只是用迷茫的眼神盯着虚空发呆。伊利亚忽然感到心痛。他俯下身，无限眷恋地在萨沙的嘴唇上印上一个吻，然后给他盖上毯子。萨沙安静地任他摆弄，直到伊利亚起身想走，萨沙忽然喊住了他：“伊留什卡！”他伸出手，仿佛试图去抚摸他的脸。

伊利亚看到那只戴着金色戒指的手，沉默地避开了。“我要走了。”伊利亚冷漠地说，一边整理自己的衣服，自始至终他只是解开了裤子的拉链和皮带，其它部分依然衣冠楚楚，冷静得像把随时准备杀人的刀。萨沙的眼睛藏在影子里，他看不清，也不想看清。伊利亚穿上大衣、戴上帽子，走到门边时他迟疑了一下，还是折返了回来，郑重地把那束不知何时倒下的玫瑰扶了起来。他小心地把它摆正，又深深地看了那火红的花瓣一眼，终于拿起手套走出门，没入了莫斯科冷寂的夜色之中。

他甚至没有说再见。


End file.
